1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly relates to an electrical connector with a metal shell having at least one embossed portion extending from the front shroud portion thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Electrical connection between a system and peripherals is established through a receptacle connector and a plug connector. Generally, the receptacle with recessed space is installed in the system and the plug with protruding front mating portion is extended from a peripheral, such as a cable end.
Chinese Patent CN No. 2886835 Y discloses an electrical connector, i.e. a plug connector. The plug connector typically comprises a separable metal shell, an insulative housing and a plurality of contacts. When the plug connector is connected with the receptacle, the retention force for securing the plug within the receptacle is ensured by the normal force between contacts of receptacle connector and contacts of plug connector. The receptacle and plug connector assembly are often jerked out by accidental force if the retention force is not robust enough.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the aforesaid disadvantages of the prior art.